jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged Fel
Jagged Fel, kurz nur Jag, war eines der sechs Kinder von Baron Soontir und Syal Antilles Fel. Neben seinen drei Brüdern Davin, Chak und Cem, besaß Jag noch zwei jüngere Geschwister Cherith und Wynssa. Er wurde nach seinem Großvater Jagged Antilles benannt. Nach einer militärischen Ausbildung wurde Jag zum Kommandanten des Chiss-Geschwaders im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg ernannt und wechselte später zur Zwillingssonnen-Staffel, die er gemeinsam mit Jaina Solo führte. Nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde Jag Verbindungsoffizier der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss in der Galaktischen Allianz. Während der Qoribu-Krise im Jahr 35 NSY sowie des Schwarmkriegs ein Jahr später diente er auf Seiten der Chiss im Kampf gegen die insektoiden Killiks. Nachdem er aus dem Reich der Chiss verbannt worden war, stellte seine Lebensaufgabe die Jagd auf Alema Rar dar. Diese erfüllte er im Jahr 40 NSY, während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, wonach er vorerst bei den Jedi blieb. Biografie Frühe Jahre Jag wuchs mit seinen fünf Geschwistern unter den Chiss in den Unbekannten Regionen auf.Das VerderbenThe New Essential Guide to Characters Obwohl er ein Mensch war, wurde er genauso behandelt wie jeder Chiss. Er erhielt keine besondere Behandlung und musste sich alles hart erarbeiten.Das Verderben Zunächst widmete Jag sich in der Familie dem Erlernen militärischer Taktiken, später auch in der Chiss-Militärakademie. An der Akademie lernte Jag Shawnkyr Nuruodo kennen, mit der er sich anfreundete.Jainas Flucht Ebenso musste auch Jag unter den Chiss schon früh damit beginnen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, da die Kindheitsspanne bei ihnen kürzer als bei Menschen ist.Das Verderben Im Laufe der Jahre übertraf er die Erwartungen, die an ihm gestellt wurden''Jainas Flucht'' und erhielt darum das Kommando über eine eigene Staffel. Seine Fähigkeiten als Pilot waren bemerkenswert, und andere Piloten kämpften darum, einen Platz in seiner Staffel zu bekommen. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg An Seiten der Neuen Republik Gleich zu Beginn der Invasion verlor Jags älterer Bruder Davin sein Leben im Kampf gegen den neuen Feind, auch seine jüngere Schwester Cherith stellte einen Verlust für die Fel-Familie dar, als sie ebenfalls in einem Gefecht umkam.Das Verderben Im Jahr 25 NSY machte sich Jag auf Anweisung seines Vaters vom Chiss-Raum in die Gebiete der Neuen Republik auf. Jags Staffel nahm kurze Zeit später an der Schlacht von Garqi teil, wo er sich durch seine scheinbar arrogante Art die Missbilligung anderer Piloten des Renegaten-Geschwaders zuzog. Die Chiss-Piloten unter Jags Führung sowie er selbst nahmen daraufhin an Simulationen teil, um sich und auch die Renegaten im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu schulen. Bei diesen Übungen suchte sich Jag immer die besten Piloten der feindlichen Staffel aus und vernichtete sie nacheinander, obwohl es keiner davon ihm leicht machte. Seinem Onkel Wedge Antilles und Tycho Celchu gelang es allerdings, auch ihn zu erwischen. Letztendlich schaffte es Jag statistisch gesehen jedoch, die meisten Abschüsse zu verzeichnen, nur blieben er und seine Chiss-Kameraden immer unter sich und verärgerten dadurch weiter die Piloten der anderen Staffeln. miniatur|links|Jags Vater Soontir. Bald darauf traf Jag seinen Onkel Wedge privat. Es überraschte ihn sehr, zu erfahren, dass er der Sohn von dessen Schwester Syal war, und obwohl Wedge von dieser schwer verletzt wurde, als sie die Republik verließ, akzeptierte und freute er sich über Jag. Eine Stunde später an Bord der Tafanda Bay zeigten sich Jag und seine Kameraden dann zum ersten Mal bei einem formellen Empfang öffentlich. Nachdem Jag den ithorianischen Hohepriester Relal Tawron begrüßte, machte er sich, anstatt die restlichen Senatoren und den Staatschef der Neuen Republik Borsk Fey'lya ebenfalls zu begrüßen, auf zu Admiral Kre'fey, Gavin Darklighter und Luke Skywalker, um diese respektvoll zu begrüßen. Nach einer Umarmung mit Wedge begab er sich zu der jungen Jedi-Pilotin Jaina Solo und machte ihr ein Kompliment über ihr Können als Pilotin. Wedge ergriff daraufhin die Initiative und machte seinen Neffen darauf aufmerksam, auch noch die restlichen Anwesenden zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Jag erklärte nun, dass er sie nicht begrüßt habe, weil sie Politiker seien und er zum Kämpfen zur Republik kam und nicht, um politische Spielchen zu treiben. Die Senatoren fassten dies als Feindseligkeit gegenüber nicht-menschlichen Rassen auf. Nach einer längeren Auseinandersetzung mit den verärgerten Politikern über Jags Herkunft und seinen angeblichen Rassismus versprach er Jaina Solo, dass sie Ithor retten würden. Kurze Zeit danach führten Jag und Jaina erneut ein Gespräch, dabei gelang es ihm, die Jedi ziemlich zu verärgern, als er Andeutungen über ihr junges Alter machte, obgleich sie nur zwei Jahre jünger als er war. Als sie sich wieder beruhigte, unterhielten sich die beiden über die Unterschiede zwischen den Kulturen, in welchen sie aufwuchsen. Des Weiteren überlegte sich Jag, was sein Onkel wohl von seinem verstorbenen Bruder gehalten hatte. Bei der Schlacht von Ithor, die bald darauf stattfand, brach Jag sein Versprechen Jaina gegenüber, den Planeten zu retten. Den Yuuzhan Vong gelang es schließlich, Ithor insgesamt zu verwüsten. Nach dieser Schlacht ging Jag seinem Wunsch nach, noch eine Weile mit einem Teil seiner Einheit an Gilad Pellaeons Seite zu bleiben und als Verbindungsoffizier zum Renegaten-Geschwader zu fungieren.Das Verderben Jedoch weigerte er sich, als Verbindungsoffizier der Neuen Republik zu den Chiss zu dienen.Der Untergang Jag hielt es für falsch sich vom Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong fernzuhalten, weshalb er vor seinem Vater seine Ansichten offen legte. Es gelang ihm letztendlich seinen Vater zu überzeugen, zu den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik zurückkehren zu dürfen, um herauszufinden, wie man die Invasoren aufhalten könne. Danach wurde Jag für kurze Zeit von seinem Vater schockiert, als dieser ihm vom Tod eines der Solo-Kinder berichtete. Jag dachte sofort an Jaina, doch stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um ihren jüngeren Bruder Anakin handelte. Als ersten Offizier wählte er nun Shawnkyr Nuruodo für seine Mission aus. Ereignisse auf Hapes Nach seiner Abreise kehrte Jag noch einmal mit seinem Klauenjäger nach Ithor zurück, er hoffte dort eine Mahnung zu finden. Anschließend flogen er und Shawnkyr zum Hapes-Cluster, der kürzlich erst die inneren Regionen für Flüchtlinge freigegeben hatte. Wenn die Yuuzhan Vong bei ihrem bisherigen Vorgehen festhielten, würden sie dieses System als nächstes angreifen. Nachdem Jag und Shawnkyr aus dem Hyperraum fielen, gerieten sie auch schon unter den Beschuss der Yuuzhan Vong, sie schafften es schließlich hierbei als Sieger hervorzugehen. Jag überlegte sich darauf, auf Hapes nach geeigneten Piloten Ausschau zu halten, um sich eine neue Staffel zusammenzustellen. Angekommen auf dem Planeten wurde Jag von Leia Organa Solo und Kyp Durron begrüßt. miniatur|rechts|Ein Chiss-Klauenjäger.Doch das Wiedersehen dauerte nicht lange, da Jag und Shawnkyr von den Hapanern beauftragt wurden eine Yuuzhan-Vong-Fregatte, die die überlebenden Mitglieder der Mission nach Myrkr flogen, auf den Planeten zu eskortieren. Als Kyp erfuhr, dass sich Jaina ebenfalls auf dem Schiff aufhielt, bat er Jag ihn begleiten zu dürfen, was dieser schließlich einwilligte. Nachdem die Fregatte sicher am Boden angelangt war, programmierte Jag einen Sprung nach Gallinore, da es auf dieser Welt viele ungewöhnliche Tiere und Pflanzen gab und dies wahrscheinlich das Interesse der Yuuzhan Vong auf sich ziehen würde. Zu Kyps Bedauern schickte Jag Shawnkyr und die anderen Piloten vor, während sie selbst zurückblieben, um einige Manöver zu üben. Noch bevor sie damit beginnen konnten, näherte sich eine kleine Flotte Hornissen-Abfangjäger, mit welchen die beiden Piloten kurzen Prozess machten. Den letzten Gegner demütigte Jag sogar mit seinem Manövern. Er sorgte noch dafür, dass die überlebenden Piloten gerettet wurden, danach führte er eine kurze Diskussion mit Kyp über seine kürzliche Befehlsmissachtung. Er war nämlich zum Angriff übergegangen ohne auf Jags Anweisungen zu warten. Wenig später nahm Jag auf Hapes an einem Staatsbankett im königlichen Palast teil. Weil er der Sohn eines imperialen Barons war, hatte man ihn ebenfalls zu dieser Festlichkeit eingeladen. Auch dort begegnete Jag erneut Jaina. Sie schafften es gerade noch einmal zusammen zu tanzen, bevor sie von der ehemaligen Königin Mutter Ta'a Chume unterbrochen wurden, die mit Jaina einige Worte wechseln wollte. Da Jag zwischen Ta'a Chumes Absichten stand, Jaina zur neuen Frau ihres Sohns Prinz Isolder zu machen, beauftragte sie Trisdin Gheer dafür zu sorgen, dass Jag bald sein „unausweichliches Ende“ nehmen würde. Er sollte danach Jaina ein mitfühlendes Ohr leihen und ihr Trost spenden, damit Ta'a Chumes Pläne erfolgreich sein würden. Vorerst nahm Jag aber an der Bestattung Anakin Solos teil, der vor kurzem bei der Mission nach Myrkr umgekommen war. Nach der Bestattung besuchte Jag Jaina bei der Trickster, die sie gemeinsam mit dem Wookiee Lowbacca untersuchte. Er hatte vor sie für eine Aufklärungsmission im selben Sektor als Unterstützung bei der Vanguard-Staffel zu rekrutieren. Zu seinem Bedauern lehnte sie sein Angebot ab, worauf er zu seiner Staffel zurückkehrte. Da dieses kurze Treffen jedoch beinahe in einem Streit geendet hatte, beschloss Jag sich bald darauf zur Trickster zurück zu begeben, um sich bei Jaina zu entschuldigen. Jaina wurde bald misstrauisch gegenüber dem Grund für Jags Erscheinen, weshalb sie ihm ein wenig mit der Macht manipulierte. Er gab daraufhin zu, gekommen zu sein, weil er gehört habe, Jaina sei nun die Schülerin von Kyp Durron. Nach einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung verließ Jag Jaina wieder. Da Jag dieser Zwist zwischen ihm und Jaina einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte, suchte er bald schon erneut nach der Pilotin. Er musste allerdings feststellen, dass sie auf einen anderen Planeten des Hapes-Clusters gereist war und zudem noch ohne seine Erlaubnis einen seiner besten Piloten mitgenommen hatte. Für ihn spielte es keine Rolle, dass es sich bei diesem um Kyp handelte, selbst Jaina sollte sich seiner Meinung nach an das Protokoll halten.Jainas Flucht miniatur|rechts|180px|Jagged küsst Jaina Jag lieh sich jetzt einen Landspeeder, mit welchem er zum Flüchtlingslager reiste, damit er Jainas Vater, den berühmten Han Solo, kennenlernen könne. Als er das Zelt erreichte, das der Familie Solo zugewiesen worden war, wurde er Zeuge eines Überfalls auf Han. Jag schritt in den bereits laufenden Kampf ein und schaffte es schließlich die Angreifer zu bezwingen. Han hatte inzwischen die Bewusstlosigkeit erfasst, weswegen Jag jemanden anwies Hilfe zu holen. Leia Organa Solo dankte Jag, nachdem sie eingetroffen war und ihr Mann behandelt wurde und bat ihm ihr von dem Angriff zu erzählen. Als Jag Leia mitteilte, Jaina habe vor kurzem den Planeten verlassen, beschloss auch sie gemeinsam mit Han Hapes zu verlassen. Sie bat Jag noch dem Jedi Zekk zu sagen, er solle den Millennium Falken startbereit machen, bevor ihre Wege sich wieder trennten. Am Tag ihrer Rückkehr überbrachte Jag Jaina die Nachrichten über den Aufbruch ihrer Eltern und dem Angriff auf ihren Vater. Darauf begleitete er Tenel Ka Djo zu ihrer Mutter der Königin von Hapes, Teneniel Djo. Nach dem Besuch kamen Jag und Tenel Ka auf Ta’a Chumes Absichten zu sprechen. Jag dachte eigentlich, dass Ta'a Chume ihren Sohn Prinz Isolder mit Leia verheiraten lassen wollte, doch Tenel Ka machte ihm deutlich, ihre Großmutter habe es eher auf Jaina abgesehen. Bei seiner nächsten Begegnung mit Jaina musste er mit ansehen wie sie gerade eine Auseinandersetzung mit Kyp hatte, worauf er zu ihr eilte und versuchte sie, jedoch ohne Erfolg, zu beruhigen. Jag kämpfte bald bei einem Gefecht mit, wo die Staffeln bei einem von Jainas Experimenten die Dovin Basale der Yuuzhan Vong manipulierten, so dass die Yuuzhan Vong sich nun selbst angriffen. Zurück auf Hapes wurden die Piloten mit Jubel erwartet und als Jag Jaina belobigte, wurde er von Shawnkyr, der diese Aktion nicht besonders gefiel, erst einmal zurechtgewiesen. An der folgenden Zeremonie, welche zu Ehren der Piloten stattfand, nahm Jag nicht teil. Auch als Jaina sich später auf die Suche nach ihm begab fand sie ihn nicht, auch sonst hatte ihn niemand gesehen. Kyp und Jaina fanden ihn, nachdem sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatten, in einem kleinen Raum tief in einem Irrgarten, dort hatten ihn einige Wachen eingesperrt, nachdem er zu Tenel Ka ging, um diese zu warnen, dass ihre Mutter womöglich in Gefahr sei. Trotz seiner Rettung aus dem Gefängnis schafften sie es nicht rechtzeitig das Leben der Königin zu retten. Tenel Ka übergab darauf Jag das Kommando über die hapanische Flotte, mit welcher sie den Sieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong errungen. Wechsel zu den Zwillingssonnen Nach Hapes begleiteten Jag und seine Staffel das Militär der Neuen Republik nach Borleias, wo er sich Jainas Sternjäger-Staffel den Zwillingssonnen anschloss. Er fand den Gedanken an taktische Manöver, die die Macht mit einschlossen, faszinierend, und seine Stellvertreterin Shawnkyr war durchaus qualifiziert genug, um das Kommando seiner derzeitigen Staffel zu übernehmen.Rebellenträume miniatur|links|170px|Jaina Solo während der Zeit mit Jag auf Borleias. Als Mitglied der Zwillingssonnen-Staffel musste Jag, ebenso wie der Rest der Streitkräfte der Republik Jainas angebliche Göttlichkeit unterstützen. Die Yuuzhan Vong fingen infolge der bisherigen Ereignisse an, in Jaina ihre Göttin der List Yun-Harla zu sehen und nun wollte die Republik mit diesem Wissen einen Vorteil ihnen gegenüber erzielen. Auch wie alle anderen Mitglieder der Staffel dekorierte Jag sein Schiff ungleichmäßig, um die Yuuzhan Vong weiter zu provozieren. Gemeinsam mit Kyp und Jaina nahm er an Schussübungen teil, mit welchen ihm die beiden Jedi zeigen wollten, wie er sich im Kampf am besten mit ihnen zusammentun könnte. Dabei strapazierte Jag des Öfteren Jainas Gelassenheit, da er ständig Vorhersagen machte und Tipps gab. Diese neu erlernten Taktiken kamen schon wenig später zum Einsatz als im Pyria-System ein Yuuzhan Vong Weltschiff auftauchte, welches die Zwillingssonnen entdeckten. Während sie gegen das Weltschiff vorgingen, wurden sie Zeuge eines grausamen Aktes des Feindes. Die Yuuzhan Vong ließen lebendige Gefangene aus ihrem Schiff in den leeren Raum fallen. Jag bat sobald um Shuttles, welche die Opfer aufnehmen sollten und obwohl Jaina meinte, er solle nach Borleias zurückkehren, da er ohne die Macht ohnehin nicht sonderlich helfen konnte, blieb er und zog die im Weltraum treibenden Gefangenen mit seinem Klauenjäger von der Atmosphäre des Planeten hinfort. Obwohl es den Piloten gelang vielen das Leben zu retten, war ihnen nach dieser Rettung nicht nach Feiern zu Mute.Rebellenträume Bei einem späteren Gefecht schlug Jag sich ebenfalls sehr gut, doch dann geriet die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel in einen Hinterhalt. Einen waghalsigen Plan, wie sie die Staffel retten könnten, erläuterte Jag in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis. Kyp und Jaina warfen ihre Schattenbomben ab und folgten mit ihnen Jags Kurs, genauso wie er es geplant hatte. Es gelang ihnen durch dieses Manöver das Abfangschiff der Yuuzhan Vong zu zerstören, doch wurde auch Jags Jäger schwer beschädigt, wodurch er als einziger zurückblieb. Zwar hatte Jaina einen direkten Befehl erhalten, Jag zurück zu lassen, jedoch kehrte sie, genauso wenig wie Kyp, nicht nach Borleias zurück, sondern sie retteten ihm schließlich das Leben. Sicher auf Borleias angelangt, berichtete Jaina Jag von ihren Ängsten, die über den ständigen Verlust ihrer Freunde im Krieg verursacht wurden, darauf folgte ihr erster gemeinsamer Kuss und wenig später setzte sich Jag vor seinem Onkel Wedge dafür ein, dass Jaina für ihre Befehlsmissachtung nicht bestraft würde.Rebellenträume Während Jag und Jaina nun eine Beziehung begannen und gleichzeitig weiter um Borleias kämpften, bestand Shawnkyr mittlerweile darauf in die unbekannten Regionen zurückzukehren, wie es ursprünglich geplant war, um dort Bericht zu erstatten.Aufstand der Rebellen [[Bild:LucyAgainstTheDiamondsInTheSky.JPG|miniatur|rechts|Während der Schlacht um Borleias wird die Lusankya zerstört]] Da Jag es allerdings als notwendig betrachtete, bis zum Ende des Krieges weiterzukämpfen und erst dann zurückzukehren, erklärte auch Shawnkyr sich bereit zu bleiben bis Borleias fallen würde. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Jag nach ihrem Tod sofort zu den Chiss reisen würde, um selbst Bericht zu erstatten. Auch mit Kyp entstanden inzwischen Probleme, doch schafften Jag und Jaina es, nach einem Gespräch mit ihm, sich wieder zusammenzuraufen. Trotz allen Bemühungen der Neuen Republik mussten sie Borleias letzten Endes doch wieder den Yuuzhan Vong überlassen. Nach diesem Verlust fasste man den Entschluss, die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel aufzuteilen, da erfahrene Piloten zu dieser Zeit Mangelware waren. Jag und die Chiss erhielten den Auftrag neue Piloten auszubilden, weshalb sich seine und Jainas Wege vorerst trennten und auch Kyp bat man, sein Dutzend neu zusammenzustellen. Als Jag seine neue Staffel anführte, rettete er die Besatzung eines alten Frachters auf der Hydianischen Straße, und zum Dank wurde er von Leia und Han Solo zu einem Essen an Bord des Millennium Falken eingeladen, um den es sich in Wirklichkeit gehandelt hatte. Nach diesem Essen und einigen Diskussionen verließ Jag den Falken wieder und kehrte jetzt auch mit einigen Informationen vom restlichen Teil der Galaxis zu seinen Piloten und seiner Arbeit zurück.Wege des Schicksals In der Zeit ihrer Trennung blieben Jag und Jaina per Holo-Botschaften in Kontakt, bis sie sich kurz vor der Schlacht von Ylesia wieder trafen. Zwar verlief ihr erstes Wiedersehen nicht so wie Jag es sich vorgestellt hatte, da Jaina die Macht benutzte, um ihn gegen eine Wand zu schleudern, doch verflog ihre Wut schnell wieder und wenig später führten die beiden bei der Schlacht ihre Staffeln zum Sieg.Ylesia (Roman) Eskorte für den Millennium Falken Nachdem sich der Staatssitz der neugegründeten Galaktischen Föderation freier Allianzen auf Mon Calamari niederließ, erhielten Jags und Jainas Staffeln eine neue Mission. Sie sollten den Millennium Falken von einem Planeten zum anderen eskortieren, damit Han und Leia die Kommunikationssysteme, welche in vergangener Zeit immer öfter ausfielen, wieder instand setzen konnten und somit auch den Planeten in den entferntesten Winkeln der Galaxis zu zeigen, dass die Regierung auch für sie handelte. Die Zwillingssonnen-Staffel, die nun von Jag und Jaina gemeinsam angeführt wurde, brachte den Falken nach dem baldigen Aufbruch sicher nach Galantos. Überraschenderweise erfuhr Jag, dass die junge Jedi-Ritterin Tahiri Veila die Solos ebenfalls begleitete, was ihn doch etwas störte, da er fand, mit ihr stimmte etwas nicht und er ihr nicht volles Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte. Auf Galantos angekommen, lag es an Jag gemeinsam mit dem Protokolldroiden C-3PO herauszufinden, wieso die Kommunikation mit dem Rest der Galaxis unterbrochen war. miniatur|links|Der Pilot Jag Fel.Bei seiner Arbeit schien sich auch sein Verdacht über Tahiri scheinbar zu bestätigen, als diese einen Zusammenbruch erlitt und er später bei ihrer Unfallstelle einen Anhänger der Yuuzhan Vong fand. Schon kurz nach dieser Entdeckung wurde Galantos von den Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen, doch zusammen mit den Fia konnten sie die Angreifer abwehren. Nachdem Galantos für die Kommunikation wieder offen war, zeigte Jag Jaina den Anhänger von Tahiri, worauf sie sichtlich schockiert war.Die Ruinen von Coruscant Daraufhin verhielten sich die beiden, extrem abweisend der jungen Jedi gegenüber, was ihr ungemein zusetzte.Der verschollene Planet Nach Galantos begab sich der Falke aufgrund eines Hinweises des Ryn-Netzes nach Bakura. Dort erwartete sie kein sonderlich freundlicher Empfang und schon beim Landeflug auf den Planeten wirkte es so, als würden sie von den Droidenjägern der Ssi-ruuk angegriffen. Doch weder die Zwillingssonnen noch der Falke eröffneten das Feuer und ließen sich gewaltfrei nach Bakura eskortieren. Während Jaina mit ihren Eltern und Tahiri den Planeten besuchten, blieb Jag mit der Staffel im Orbit und patrouillierte. Dabei kam ihm ein Frachter, die Jaunty Cavalier unter die Augen, welcher sich zu nah an der Pride of Selonia befand und wenig später eine Rettungskapsel abschoss, die von Jag aufgenommen wurde. An Bord der Kapsel befand sich der kürzlich zuvor entführte Premierminister Cundertol. Obwohl Cundertol wirklich in guter körperlicher Verfassung war, blieb Jag doch misstrauisch, da er die ganze Besatzung des Frachters überwältigt haben sollte, ohne einen Kratzer abbekommen zu haben. Von Leia bekam Jag nach einem Vorfall mit Tahiri mitgeteilt, dass diese inzwischen von Jainas und Jags Misstrauen der jungen Frau gegenüber erfahren hatte, weshalb sie verärgert wegen der beiden war, die alles verschwiegen hatten. Neben den wenig später stattfindenden Intrigen auf dem Planet selbst, kam es auch im Orbit zu einer Raumschlacht, in welcher die Ssi-ruuk versuchten ihre Feinde mittels Traktorstrahlen gefangen zu nehmen, um sie danach zu technisieren. Auch Jag wurde während der Schlacht gefangen genommen und erlitt starke Ängste vor diesen schrecklichen Methoden, jedoch ließen die Traktorstrahlen bevor es dazu kommen konnte wieder nach, worauf die Schlacht zu Gunsten der Galaktischen Föderation ausging. Nach der Schlacht hielt Jag oft an Tahiris Bett auf der Selonia Wache, da sie auf Bakura das Bewusstsein scheinbar endgültig verloren hatte und Jaina es für nötig hielt, dass immer jemand bei ihr blieb.Der verschollene Planet Während der Falke den nächsten Kurs nach Esfandia setzte, übernahm Jaina Tahiris Bettwache und Jag führte wieder die Zwillingssonnen an. Bei Esfandia gerieten die Streitkräfte der Allianz erneut in eine Schlacht mit den Yuuzhan Vong, allerdings erhielten sie diesmal Unterstützung von Admiral Gilad Pellaeon und den Imperialen. Vom Admiral erhielt Jag im Verlauf des Gefechts das Kommando über eine Mission, bei der er den Yammosk der Yuuzhan Vong stören sollte. Zu seinem Bedauern gab dieser ihm keine genaueren Anweisungen, er sollte den Admiral einfach überraschen. Dies gelang ihm auch als er sich in seinem Jäger tot stellte und so die Yuuzhan Vong Korvette vernichtete, an deren Bord sich der Yammosk befand. Mit seinem schwer beschädigten Jäger musste er darauf zur Selonia zurückkehren, wo ihn eine schockierende Nachricht erwartete. Jaina lag inzwischen ebenfalls im Koma und die Ärzte konnten bei ihr, ebenso wenig wie bei Tahiri, feststellen, wie es ihr erging. Jag begab sich sofort zur Medstation, um Jaina zu helfen, indem er einfach mit ihr sprach. Dabei vergaß er sogar seine Zurückhaltung und teilte ihr mit, er liebe sie und schließlich erwachten sowohl Jaina als auch Tahiri, die sich nun mit ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit verbunden hatte, wieder. Die Schlacht gegen die Yuuzhan Vong wurde darauf ebenso auf Esfandia selbst fortgeführt und Jag bekam den Auftrag die Collaborator auf den Planeten zu fliegen und dies als einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, versuchten Jag und Tahiri zur Ablenkung der Yuuzhan Vong einen Transponder zu sprengen. Ihr Vorhaben scheiterte allerdings an den zerstörten Kontrollen, worauf der Noghri Eniknar sich gegen Jags Wunsch opferte. Er löste die Zündung manuell aus, nachdem er Jag und Tahiri zwanzig Sekunden zur Flucht gelassen hatte. Letztendlich war die Mission ein Erfolg und die Yuuzhan Vong konnten besiegt werden.Wider alle Hoffnung In der folgenden Zeit nahmen die Zwillingssonnen an der Schlacht um Bilbringi teil. Bei der Schlacht bekamen sie sogar eine Sonderaufgabe. Sie durften ihre Jäger dazu nutzen von der Mon Mothma Grutchins zu stoßen, die drohten das Schiff zu zerstören und auch danach hatte Wedge noch eine weitere Sondermission für die Staffel. Da das Kommunikationssystem ausgefallen war, sollten sich Jag und einige andere auf den Weg zu Admiral Traest Kre’fey machen, um ihm Informationen zu übermitteln. Jainas Gruppe wiederum sollte zu einer Kampfstation fliegen, um festzustellen ob sie noch funktionierte. Zwar gefiel es Jag nicht Jaina zurück zu lassen und sich vom Kampf zu entfernen, doch führte er seine Befehle aus. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht verbrachten Jag und Jaina etwas gemeinsame Zeit auf Mon Calamari.Die letzte Prophezeiung Ende des Krieges miniatur|rechts|180px|Jagged Fel. Im letzten Jahr des Krieges 29 NSY sollte Jags Vanguard-Staffel bei der Befreiung der Yuuzhan-Vong-Gefangenen beitragen, doch wurde sie bei Mon Calamari bei einem Gefecht daran gehindert, schnellstmöglich den restlichen Truppen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Durch Kyp Durron schickte Jag Jaina, die mitten in dem Kampf von Selvaris steckte, herzliche Grüße. Als Jag sich bei General Garm Bel Iblis melden sollte, traf er Jaina auf der Ralroost wieder. Diese Begegnung hielt nur kurz, da Jaina sich momentan Sorgen um ihre Familie machte. Bei dem Versuch sie aufzumuntern, kam es fast zu einem Streit, wobei Jag hoffte, dass sie nach dem Krieg vielleicht richtig miteinander sprechen könnten.Vereint durch die Macht Jags Vanguard-Staffel sowie die Zwillingssonnen und etliche weitere Staffeln kämpften wenig später bei der Schlacht um Mon Calamari. Eine Aufgabe der Vanguard-Staffel bestand darin, einige der Tentakel eines Yammosks zu zerstören, dabei wurde Jainas X-Flügler schwer beschädigt und obwohl Jag nicht empfindsam für die Macht war, fragte er sich, ob er sie nicht doch wahrnehmen konnte. Sofort hatte er im Kampf ihren Notstand und ihr Fragen gespürt. Sie hatte ohne die Möglichkeit sich mit der Staffel zu verständigen die Macht gebraucht und Jag hatte sie gehört und sofort ihre Befehle weitergegeben und für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt. Jag übernahm bei der Schlacht um Coruscant die Führung über die Zwillingssonnen- und seiner Vanguard-Staffel, denn Jaina zog währenddessen mit den Jedi auf den Planeten selbst, um ebenfalls gegen die Yuuzhan Vong vorzugehen. Es war Jags eigener Wunsch, die Mission zu übernehmen, als Eskorte für Truppentransporter zu dienen und sie durch die Schwerkraftanomalien der Dovin Basale auf die Oberfläche Coruscants zu bringen. Bei dem Kampf wurde Jag getroffen und er stürzte mit seinem Klauenjäger auf dem Planeten ab. Er wurde darauf von einigen Soldaten gefunden, darunter auch Judder Page, die er begleitete und wenig später traf er auch die Solos und Skywalkers. Nachdem er kurz mit Jaina gesprochen hatte, saß er auch schon wieder in einem Sternjäger und kämpfte weiter für die Allianz. Jag eskortierte wenig später den Millennium Falken mit den Skywalkers an Bord, da Luke inzwischen den Höchsten Oberlord Shimrra getötet hatte, aber dringend medizinische Hilfe benötigte. Eigentlich wollte er Jaina zur Hilfe kommen, weil sie wie ihr Bruder Jacen noch immer fort war, doch schlug Mara ihm dies sogleich wieder aus dem Kopf. Als der Krieg endlich beendet war, Waffenstillstand zwischen den beiden Fronten herrschte und Coruscant wieder unter der Führung der Allianz stand, wurde Jag einem Sternjägerteam zugewiesen, welches die Yuuzhan-Vong-Transporte von Coruscant nach Zonama Sekot begleiten sollte. So kam es auch zu einer Gelegenheit, dass sich Jag und Jaina wieder sehen konnten. Dabei bat er Jaina mit ihm zusammen nach Csilla zurückzukehren, damit sie dort seine Eltern und seine Schwester Wynssa kennenlernen könnte, doch enttäuschte sie ihn und teilte ihm mit, dass sie noch Zeit brauche, um die Dinge des Krieges zu verarbeiten. Allerdings hatte Jagged auch einige gute Neuigkeiten, er wurde als Verbindungsoffizier der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss zur Allianz abgestellt, wodurch sich ihre Wege bald wieder kreuzen könnten. Das dunkle Nest 240px|miniatur|rechts|Die Klauenjäger der Chiss kämpfen über Qoribu gegen die [[StealthX der Jedi.]] In dem Jahr 35 NSY diente Jag als Commander bei einem Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks in den unbekannten Regionen. Mittlerweile hatte seine Beziehung zu Jaina ein Ende gefunden, da sie sich durch das Kampfgeflecht, welches sie bei der Mission nach Myrkr mit den anderen Jedi stetig geteilt hatte, immer weiter von ihm entfernt hatte. Als die Killiks sich auf Qoribu niedergelassen hatten, betrachteten die Chiss sie als eine Bedrohung, weshalb sie mit Entlaubern die Nahrungsvorräte der Käfer an sich nahmen, um diese auszuhungern. Mit dem Eintreffen einiger Jedi, darunter auch Jaina, auf Qoribu spannte sich die Lage in dem Konflikt stärker an, als sie sich dazu bereiterklärten, den Unsrigen UnuThul auf Seiten der Killiks zu unterstützten. Den Chiss gelang es jedoch, bei einem der Gefechte den Wookiee Lowbacca in Gefangenschaft zu nehmen, und nachdem die Jedi ein dunkles Nest vernichtet hatten und die Killiks zu einem anderen Planeten umgesiedelt werden sollten, beharrte Jag auf der sofortigen Freilassung des Wookiees, der ohne sein Zutun noch lange Zeit den Verhören der Chiss ausgesetzt worden wäre, bis sie sich sicher gewesen wären, dass der Friede auch anhält. Damit ging Jag allerdings auch ein großes Risiko ein, denn für einen Zwischenfall in der nächsten Zeit, ausgelöst durch Lowbacca, würde die Fel-Familie mitverantwortlich gemacht werden. Jag setzte Aristocra Formbi darüber in Kenntnis, dass Leia Organa Solo es war, welche die Killiks dazu veranlasst hatte, Qoribu zu verlassen. In Anbetracht seines Urteilsvermögens in dem Konflikt sollte Jag zur Anerkennung belobigt werden. Jaina und zu seiner Überraschung auch Zekk bedankten sich noch vor ihrer Abreise von Qoribu bei Jag, der wiederum ihnen Dank aussprach, jedoch wenig erfreut auf das gemeinsame Auftreten der beiden reagierte.Die Königsdrohne Ein Jahr später begannen die Killiks, sich erneut in Richtung der Chiss-Grenze auszubreiten, und bald wurde ein Angriff auf ein Nachschubdepot der Chiss ausgeführt. Da Jag Jainas Flugstil erkannte, wussten die Chiss von der Teilnahme der Jedi an dem Angriff und somit waren sie überzeugt, sie müssten sich eigenhändig um die Insektoiden kümmern. Jedoch wurde der Präventivschlag der Jedi nicht als kriegerischer Akt gewertet, schließlich war es dabei nicht zu Todesfällen gekommen. Der Grund für den Angriff war eine Vision Jacen Solos von einem neuen Krieg, und unter falscher Begründung verleitete er seine Schwester und andere Jedi, den Präventivschlag auszuführen. Er hoffte so, einen Krieg zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks zu provozieren, wobei die Chiss die Insektoiden auslöschen würden.Die verborgene Königin Im Zuge des Schwarmkriegs ging Jagged als Kommandant mit den Chiss gegen die Killiks des Iesei-Nests und einige Jedi – darunter auch Jaina – vor. Es gelang Jaina, Jaggeds Landungsboot zum Absturz zu bringen, und nur durch das Zutun ihres Bruders Jacen konnte er sich aus dem Wrack befreien und einen Vapozünder aktivieren. Dieser konnte eine Bombe der Chiss vernichten, bevor es Jaina und den Jedi gelang, die Bombe genauer zu untersuchen. Er selbst überlebte die Schlacht und musste kurz darauf als Führer der Zark-Staffel den Millennium Falken bei Tenupe aufhalten. Über das Eintreffen der Solos war er bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, und so konnte er sie als wertvolle Gefangene nehmen. Aus ihrer Gefangenschaft konnten sie sich allerdings unbeschadet befreien. Mittlerweile war Jagged mit seinem Klauenjäger in die Schlacht von Tenupe involviert, in welcher er erneut gegen Jaina kämpfte, während die Chiss versuchten, ihre Parasitenbomben auf dem Planeten abzuwerfen. Dabei kam es auch zu einem Gespräch zwischen Jaina und Jagged, bei dem er ihr mitteilen konnte, dass sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Nachdem er Lowbacca auf Bewährung hatte gehen lassen, beantworteten Jaina und die Jedi diese Geste mit einem verräterischen Angriff auf Thrago. Da der Ruf seiner Familie darunter gelitten hatte, wollte Jagged nichts von einer Entschuldigung seitens Jainas hören, jedoch versicherte sie ihm, ihn immer noch zu lieben. Kurz danach wurde er von Leia im Falken abgeschossen.Der Schwarmkrieg Weg ins Exil Nach Jaggeds Abschuss durch Leia sollte der Pilot insgesamt zwei Jahre auf Tenupe von der Außenwelt abgeschieden bleiben. Zwar wurde ein Bergungsteam nach ihm ausgesandt, jedoch war Tenupe ein gefährlicher Planet und es verschwand spurlos. Daraufhin beschlossen die Chiss, zum Wohl eines einzigen Piloten keine weiteren Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, und so heuerte die Familie Fel eine private Rettungsfirma an, deren Suchmannschaft jedoch ebenso ein unrühmliches Ende fand. Jagged reparierte eines ihrer Kommsets und als das Bergungsteam eintraf, das nach dem vorigen Team suchte, konnte er mit ihnen in Verbindung treten. Kurz nachdem Jagged die Leichen eines Suchteams entdeckt hatte, hatte er außerdem eine Twi'lek-Speicherkordel von Alema Rar gefunden, die anscheinend bei einem Kampf mit Leia umgekommen war. Nach seiner Rettung hatte seine Familie Nachforschungen bezüglich der Kordel unternommen und in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Twi'lek überlebt, allerdings schwerwiegende Verletzungen davon getragen hätte.Sturmfront Nachdem Jagged in der Qoribu-Krise sein Wort für den Wookiee Lowbacca eingelegt hatte und dieser bei dem Angriff auf Thrago beteiligt war, wurde die Familie Fel für die Schäden zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Die Kosten erreichten jedoch bald eine solche Höhe, dass die Fels sie nicht länger begleichen konnten, sodass Jagged von den herrschenden Familien gezwungen wurde, das Reich der Chiss zu verlassen. Eine Rückkehr zu seiner Familie war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, da er sie so entehren würde. Daher hoffte er, Alema zur Strecke bringen und die Entwicklung eines weiteren Dunklen Nests verhindern zu können, damit die Ehre seiner Familie wiederhergestellt würde und sie die Möglichkeit hatten, ihr Vermögen wieder zu vergrößern. Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg In Zusammenarbeit mit den Jedi miniatur|rechts|180px|Jagged Fel. Im Jahre 40 NSY, während des Zweiten Corellianischen Aufstands, konnte Jagged zufällig eine Verlautbarung von Admiral Nek Bwua'tu lesen, der annahm, Corellia würde versuchen, Hapes in nächster Zeit auf seine Seite des Krieges zu ziehen. Jagged schloss daraus, die Solos würden nach Hapes geschickt werden, und begab sich auf den Planeten, um sie schließlich als einen Köder für Alema zu verwenden. Nachdem Han und Leia sich scheinbar an einem Attentat an der Königinmutter Tenel Ka beteiligt hatten, folgte er dem hapanischen Sicherheitsdienst zur Telkur-Station, wo er ihnen und der wirklichen Attentäterin Nashtah begegnete. Weil Leia ihm bei der Schlacht von Tenupe geraten hatte, aus seinem Klauenjäger auszusteigen, was ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, beglich er seine Schuld. Er warnte die beiden vor Alema und gab zu, sie bereits als Köder für die Twi'lek zu benutzen. Bevor es zu einem Schusswechsel des hapanischen Sicherheitsdienstes mit den Solos kam, verschwand Jagged wieder.Sturmfront Damit Jagged sich mit Luke und Mara Skywalker im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant treffen konnte, benutzte er seine Staffelkennung „Zwillingssonne Drei“ aus den Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Mittlerweile als Zivilist tätig, war er auf Hilfe angewiesen, um sein Vorhaben, Alema Rar niederzustrecken und so die Ehre seiner Familie wiederherzustellen, auszuführen. Daher sprach er sich mit Luke und Mara ab, die zunächst dankbar wegen seiner Warnung vor Alema waren und außerdem von ihm ein grafisches Interpretations- und Kommunikationsprogramm erhielten. Dieses sollte ihre Suche nach Alema vereinfachen, ebenso wie ein Nervenschocksystem, das es der Twi'lek unmöglich machen sollte, aus dem Gedächtnis anderer zu verschwinden. Nachdem die Skywalkers Jagged ihrer Unterstützung versichert hatten, begegnete der ehemalige Pilot seiner früheren Geliebten, Jaina Solo, jedoch lehnte er es ab, auch nur einige Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Als Luke Jaina und ihren Partner Zekk Jaggeds Auftrag als Jedi-Beistand zuteilte, duldete Jagged Jainas Anwesenheit nur deshalb, weil es seine Aufgabe war. Sobald Jaina ihn darauf ansprach, erläuterte Jagged ihr ihren eigenen Anteil an seiner Verbannung aus dem Reich der Chiss und seiner Familie. Mit der Zeit taute er aber wieder etwas auf und legte es auf Streitereien mit Zekk an, welcher ebenfalls Gefühle für Jaina gehegt hatte. Das Trio kam bald zu der Überzeugung, dass Alemas vorrangiges Ziel nicht Luke Skywalker, sondern Leia Solo darstellte. Doch bevor sie die Twi'lek ausfindig machten, interessierte sich Jaina für Jaggeds Meinung über ihre Position als „Schwert der Jedi“. Als ein Außenstehender des Jedi-Ordens hielt sie Jaggeds Ansicht für wissenswert, welche darin bestand, dass Jaina womöglich eine Art Ungleichgewicht in der Macht entfernen müsste. In diesem Ungleichgewicht sah er die Sith-Lady Lumiya, jedoch stellte ihr primäres Ziel nach wie vor Alema Rar dar. Dieser lauerten die drei wenig später auf der Fliegender Händler gemeinsam mit den Solos und einigen weiteren auf. Obgleich Jagged Alema dabei anschießen konnte und sie eine eindeutige Überzahl bildeten, konnte die Twi'lek schließlich vor ihren Verfolgern fliehen. So kämpfte Jagged kurze Zeit darauf an der Seite von Zekk und Jainia im Gilatter-System für die Galaktische Allianz, die fast einer Falle von Corellia geradezu aufsaß.Exil Nach dem Tod ihrer Tante Mara verlangte Jaina, von Jagged und Zekk in Frieden gelassen zu werden und sich ausschließlich auf das Auffinden von Alema Rar zu konzentrieren. Dennoch kam es immer wieder zu Reibereien zwischen den beiden Männern, so auch nach ihrer Ankunft auf Ossus bei der dortigen Jedi-Akademie. Sie waren Alema dicht auf den Fersen, jedoch wollte Zekk Jagged und Jaina nicht in einer Teamkonstellation alleine miteinander losziehen lassen. Erst nachdem sie von Jaina zurecht gewiesen wurden, waren Jagged und Zekk zu einer vernünftigen Zusammenarbeit bereit. So verweilte Zekk in seinem StealthX, während Jaina und Jagged die Jedi-Akademie nach der Twi'lek durchsuchten. Bei ihrer Ankunft in der Akademie wurden sie aber von der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz erwartet, welche nach Jacen Solos Befehl die Jedi offiziell beschützte, sie de facto allerdings als Geiseln hielten. Daher waren Jaina und Jagged gezwungen, ihre Suche nach Alema abzubrechen und sich um die jüngeren Jedi zu kümmern. Schließlich bedrohte der Major der Garde, Serpa, die jüngsten Ordensmitglieder und ließ diverse Jedi mit Scharfschützen ausschalten. Diesen konnte von Jagged und Jaina ein Ende bereitet werden, woraufhin Serpa noch von Zekk aufgehalten werden konnte, einem Mädchen zu schaden. Während so die Akademie von der Garde befreit werden konnte, war Alema Rar wieder entkommen.Inferno Alemas Ende Ihre Suche konnte das Team wenig später fortsetzen, als der Millennium Falke scheinbar von der Twi’lek angegriffen wurde. Bei nachfolgenden Untersuchungen konnten Jagged, Zekk und Jaina aber keinerlei Anhaltspunkte finden, weshalb Jaina davon ausging, Alema könnte Machtphantome projizieren. Daher wollten sie zu einem Asteroiden aufbrechen, auf dem die Sith Lumiya gewohnt hatte, die wiederum fähig gewesen war, solche Phantome zu projizieren. Zuvor bekam Han Solo noch ein Geschenk von Boba Fett: Mandalorianische Crushgaunts und Rüstungsplatten aus Beskar-Metall. Dieses Geschenk überließ er Jagged, da Han nicht vorhatte, seinen Sohn Jacen zu töten, der zu einer immer größeren Bedrohung heranwuchs. Jagged benutzte die Rüstung, um Jaina in einem Trainingskampf zu täuschen, woraufhin sie ihn als Rache in ernsthafte Lebensgefahr brachte. In seiner Absicht lag es allerdings, Jaina zu verdeutlichen, dass es in einem Kampf mit Jacen oder Alema niemals fair zugehen würde. Außerdem versuchte er ihr zu zeigen, dass sie anfing, den Weg der Jedi zu vergessen, solange sie nur ihrem Titel als Schwert der Jedi nachging.Zorn Kurz darauf begaben sich Jagged, Jaina, Zekk und Han mit der Liebeskommandant auf die Anakin Solo, derweil Leia als Ablenkungsmanöver für Jacen diente. Insgeheim luden sie Telemetriedaten aus Jacens privater Raumfähre herunter, mit denen sie zu Lumiyas Asteroiden fanden. Auf dem Asteroiden kam es schließlich zu einem Endkampf mit Alema Rar, die ihre Machtphantome nutzte, um gegen ihre Angreifer vorzugehen. Zekk wurde währenddessen von einer Sith-Meditationsphäre auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen, weshalb Jagged Jaina fortschickte, damit sie sich um Zekk kümmern könnte. Jagged war schließlich dazu bereit, Alema ein Ende zu bereiten, was es ihm mit einer selbst zusammengestellten neuen Ausrüstung auch gelang. Trotz schwerer Verletzungen konnte Jagged noch rechtzeitig von dem explodierenden Asteroiden fliehen. Nachdem er sich ein wenig von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, bat Jaina ihn als Freund bei den Jedi zu bleiben. In dieser Funktion nahm er auch an der Schlacht um die Centerpoint-Station teil. Jags Aufgabe war es, zusammen mit Meister Kyle Katarn den Falken zu fliegen und das Jedi-Kommandoteam zu bergen, welches die Anakin Solo stürmte, um die entführte Tochter von Tenel Ka zu retten. Als das Signal zur Bergung kam, flog Jag den Falken durch das Turbolaserfeuer und landete im Hangar der Solo; nachdem alle an Bord waren, schaffte er es, den Falken sicher von Bord zu bringen, ehe die Centerpoint-Station den Großteil der Allianzflotte vernichtete. Endphase des Krieges miniatur|links|180px|Jagged Fel. Als Jaina aufbrach, um sich von Boba Fett ausbilden zu lassen, verblieb Jagged bei der Jedi-Basis auf Endor und erhielt von ihr lediglich eine automatisierte Sicher-Angekommen-Nachricht. Daher machte er sich einige Sorgen um Jaina, verließ sich später jedoch darauf, dass Ben Skywalker ihm sagen würde, wenn ihr etwas geschah, was er durch die Macht wahrnehmen konnte. Ben sollte sich in der nächsten Zeit mit der Evakuierung von Endor beschäftigen und fand nebenher heraus, dass nicht Alema Rar, sondern Jacen für den Tod von Mara Skywalker verantwortlich gewesen war. Nachdem er dies in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, bat er Jagged und Zekk, seine Familie zu versammeln und Jagged sollte eine Kommverbindung zu Jaina einrichten, damit auch sie die Wahrheit erführe.Enthüllungen Vier Wochen nach der Schlacht von Fondor griffen die Jedi den Asteroiden Nickel One an. Zuvor hatte das Restimperium diesen und weitere wichtige Asteroiden im Roche-Asteroidengürtel erobert und die dort lebenden Verpinen unterworfen. Ziel des Angriffes war es, Jaina Deckung zu geben, die in den Asteroiden eindrang, um Darth Caedus zu töten. Jag flog dabei einen Blitzjäger und war an der Zerstörung des imperialen Sternenzerstörers Herold beteiligt. Als Jaina nach dem Kampf mit Caedus, den keiner von beiden gewinnen konnte, evakuiert wurde, deckte Jag zusammen mit Zekk, Leia, Han und Luke sowie weiteren Jedi deren Rückzug und schlug Sturmtruppen zurück, welche Jaina verfolgten. Wenig später nahm er als Bordschütze an Bord des Falken an der Schlacht von Shedu Maad teil, als die Flotte von Caedus die geheime Jedi-Basis angriff. Gemeinsam mit den Jedi enterte er die Anakin Solo und stellte den Rat der Moffs. Meister Skywalker ließ diesen die Wahl, entweder Kriegsgefangene auf Hapes zu werden oder aber Jag zu ihrem Anführer zu ernennen. Jag war von dieser Wendung vollkommen verblüfft, stellte sich jedoch in den Dienst der Sache und des Friedens und willigte ein. Auch die Moffs nahmen diese Gelegenheit dankend an, sowohl, da Jag aus einer adeligen imperialen Familie stammte, als auch, um einem Prozess zu entgehen. Zudem rang man den Moffs noch die Zusage ab, auch finanziell beim Wiederaufbau der Allianz zu helfen. Imperator Fel Als Imperator des Restimperiums konnte sich Jagged im Jahr 43 NSY mit Jaina, zu der er wieder eine Beziehung unterhielt, an Bord der Gilad Pellaeon treffen. Mittlerweile stand das Restimperium kurz davor, dauerhaft mit der Galaktischen Allianz zusammengeführt zu werden, sodass Jagged und Jaina die Gelegenheit nutzen konnten, um ein wenig Zeit als Paar zusammen zu verbringen. Für sein Imperium wollte Jagged eine offizielle Jedi-Präsenz einführen, für deren Position er Jaina in Betracht gezogen hatte. Vorerst kam es aber auf Coruscant im Senatsgebäude zu einer Zusammenkunft der Vertreter der Galaktischen Allianz, des Galaktischen Imperiums, den Staaten der Konföderation und individuellen Planeten. Die Beziehungen dieser Regierungen sollten in den folgenden Tagen näher erörtert werden. Zu dieser Zeit erkrankte der Jedi Valin Horn an einer rätselhaften Geisteserkrankung und Luke Skywalker sowie der gesamte Jedi-Orden befanden sich im Blickfeld der Medien und der Regierung. Nun wurde Jaina, ihrem eigenen Wunsch folgend, zur Jedi-Kontaktperson zum Restimperium, was jedoch negative Reaktionen der Öffentlichkeit mit sich brachte, sobald sie in Jaggeds Gesellschaft gesehen wurde. Nachdem Luke Skywalker schließlich von Coruscant verbannt worden war, um das Geschehen um Jacen Solos Fall aufzuklären, suchten Jagged und Jaina Tahiri Veila auf. Diese war nach ihrem Fall zur Dunklen Seite noch nicht bereit, zum Jedi-Orden zurückzukehren und aufgrund ihres Mordes an Gilad Pellaeon war Jagged ihr nicht so wohlgesonnen wie Jaina. Da Tahiri Jacens Sith-Schülerin gewesen war, wollten die beiden mit ihr sprechen, um ein Verständnis für seine Wandlung und den dazugehörigen Zeitpunkt dafür zu gewinnen. Dadurch hofften sie, Luke helfen zu können und so erzählte Tahiri den beiden, dass sie für Jacens Werdegang den Zeitpunkt wichtiger empfand, in dem er gebrochen wurde, und nicht den, als er zum Sith wurde. Nach dem Treffen war Jaina eher bereit, Tahiri zu vergeben, als Jagged.Der Ausgestoßene miniatur|rechts|180px|Jagged Fel in Uniform. Jaina bekam in der folgenden Zeit einen Beobachter zugeteilt, Dab Hantaq, der sie zu kaum einem Zeitpunkt aus den Augen ließ. Als sie ihm doch für kurze Zeit entkommen konnte, traf sie sich mit Jagged, der erneut versuchte, sie vom Jedi-Orden lossagen zu lassen und sie dazu zu bringen, im Imperium eine eigene Schule für Jedi einzurichten. Dieses Mal jedoch wollte sie, dass Jagged seine Bemühungen aufgab, da sie ihre Verpflichtungen als Schwert der Jedi nicht kurzerhand vernachlässigen konnte. Dabei sah Jagged ein, dass er als Imperator ebenso wenig abdanken würde. Die Lage der Jedi wurde durch das Eingreifen der Regierung in der nächsten Zeit zusätzlich komplizierter gemacht, weshalb Jaina einen Geheimkreis formte, Darkmeld, dem auch Jagged angehörte. Der geisteserkrankte Valin Horn war inzwischen von der Galaktischen Allianz in Karbonit eingefroren worden und wurde im Armand-Isard-Gefängnis gefangen gehalten. Die Heilerin Tekli entdeckte dort den Jedi Seff Hellin, welcher dasselbe Leiden wie Valin durchzustehen schien, weshalb sich Darkmeld daran machte, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Allerdings konnten weder Jagged und Tahiri noch Winter Celchu den Jedi sicherstellen, und erst Jaina gelang es wenig später, Hellin gefangen zu nehmen.. Weil Jag dem Orden verschwieg, dass Daala Mandos anheuerte, waren Han Solo und Leia wütend auf ihn.AbgrundRückschlag Jag machte das später wieder wett, indem er sie zum Essen einlud. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment wurde von Moff Drikl Lecersen ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt. Sie konnten aber fliehen. Später stellte er Lecersen zur Rede, konnte aber nicht beweisen, dass dieser der Drahtzieher des Attentates gewesen war.Die Verbündeten Fel nahm später auch an der Beerdigung von Kenth Hamner teil.Im Vortex Er traf sich immer öfter mit Jaina, sie hatte nämlich die Verlobung wiederaufgenommen. Allerdings hatten sie einander immer noch sehr wenig zu erzählen.Verurteilung Persönlichkeit, Aussehen und Fähigkeiten Jag war ein ziemlich hochgewachsener, muskulöser und drahtig wirkender Mann. Über seinem rechten Auge hatte er eine lange Narbe, welche sich in einer einzelnen weißen Haarsträhne seines kurz geschnittenen schwarzen Haares fortsetzte. Als ein überragender Pilot und natürlicher Anführer baute Jag ein beträchtliches Selbstbewusstsein auf, wodurch er anderen Leuten meist besonders arrogant und hochnäsig vorkam. Als er seine Flugfähigkeiten entwickelte, hatte er sich bemüht, Logik und problemorientiertes Denken zu erlernen. Es wurde oft behauptet, er hielte sich für etwas Besseres, doch wer ihn genauer kannte, kam eigentlich gut mit seiner pedantischen Art zurecht. Des Weiteren hatte Jag nichts für Politik übrig, wie es deutlich zu sehen war, als er bei einem diplomatischen Empfang wenig Interesse für den Staatschef der Neuen Republik Borsk Fey'lya zeigte. Aufgrund seiner Ausbildung bei den Chiss verfügte Jag über eine strenge Disziplin, weswegen er stets seine Befehle ausführte und sich genauestens an Vorschriften und das Protokoll hielt. Besonders geschickt zeigte sich Jag darin, Täuschungen zu durchschauen, er schien immer zu wissen, was in Wahrheit hinter dem steckte, was man ihm mitteilte, sollte dies nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprechen.Rebellenträume Jag hatte es schwer, sich in der Öffentlichkeit lässig zu geben und wirkte ständig steif. Auch als er eine Beziehung mit Jaina Solo begann, brachte er nur selten vor anderen seine Gefühle für sie zum Ausdruck, da er Angst verspürte, sich zu blamieren. Er war unter den Chiss aufgewachsen und wusste daher nicht, wie er sich bei anderen Bewohnern der Galaxis gesellschaftlich benehmen sollte und wie viel in der Öffentlichkeit in Ordnung war. Doch versuchte er auch, sich ihr ein wenig anzupassen. Besonders als Gilad Pellaeon ihm sagte, er solle ihn überraschen, versuchte er sich nach Jainas Verhalten zu richten. Ähnlich wie sein Onkel Wedge Antilles oder Han Solo bildete auch Jag in der Macht eine starke Präsenz, obwohl er nicht für diese empfänglich war. Jagged Fel war, wie sein Vater ebenfalls, ein vortrefflicher Pilot und unterstützte die Republik mit seinen Fähigkeiten während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Er konnte praktisch voraussehen, wohin seine Staffelkameraden hin schossen und brauchte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um sich anzupassen. Obwohl er es eher gewohnt war, Befehle zu geben, hatte er selbst keine Probleme damit, Befehle zu empfangen und zu befolgen, weshalb er sich auch anderen Staffeln anschloss. Seine Arbeit für andere Staffeln wurde jedoch von einigen Chiss' seiner Gruppe missbilligt, doch Jagged Fel ließ sich davon nicht unterkriegen. Beziehungen Jaina Solo Fel Jaina war längere Zeit Jaggeds Geliebte. Bereits während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges arbeiteten die beiden zusammen. Während der Krise mit dem Dunklen Nest entfremdeten sich die beiden immer weiter. Nicht nur das Jagged halb auf der falschen Seite stand, da verband sich Jaina auch noch, nicht ganz freiwillig, mit dem Dunklen Nest, wobei sie auch immer näher zu Zekk fand. Selbst während der Krise mit Abeloth waren die beiden mehrmals dazu gezwungen, ihre Verlobung zu lösen. Letztendlich gelang es den beiden dann doch, zu heiraten. Soontir Fel Soontir Fel war Jagged Fels Vater. Soontir Fel lebte wie Jagged Fel ebenfalls unter den Chiss, einer blauhäutigen Spezies vom Äußeren Rand. Er legte viel wert auf Disziplin, sodass selbst sein Sohn ihn während der Arbeit mir "Sir" oder "General Fel" ansprach. Auch wenn sich dies äußerlich nicht immer zeigte, liebte Soontir Fel seinen Sohn jedoch über alles. Es fiel im ziemlich schwer, ihn 27 NSY erneut in den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ziehen zu lassen, zumal in selbigem Krieg bereits sein Sohn Davin gefallen war. Nachdem Jagged das Büro verlassen hatte, bekam Soontir ein flaues Gefühl im Magen – er weinter vor Angst um seinen Sohn. Syal Antilles Fel Syal Antilles Fel war Jagged Fels Mutter und die Frau seines Vaters. Außerdem war sie die Schwester von General Wedge Antilles, was diesen zu Jaggeds Onkel machte. Wedge Antilles Wedge Antilles war der Bruder Jaggeds Mutter Syal und somit sein Onkel. Jagged Fel kannte seinen Onkel sehr gut, und obwohl sie nicht allzu häufig Kontakt zueinander hielten, liebten diese beiden sich sehr. Das Verwandtschaft zwischen den beiden war zudem bis zum Jahre 25 NSY nicht allzu vielen bekannt, doch in diesem Jahr trafen sich die beiden nach einiger Zeit wieder und fielen sich in die Arme. Im Gegensatz zu Soontir Fel hatte Wedge verständlicherweise nicht allzu viel Angst davor, seinen Neffen in den Krieg zu schicken, weshalb dieser gegen die Yuuzhan Vong in seiner eigenen Staffel und später bei den Zwillingssonnen flog, dort unter dem Kommando von Jaina Solo. Die freundschaftliche Beziehung der beiden litt nicht unter der weniger freundschaftlichen von Wedge und Soontir. Zumal Soontir als TIE-Pilot für Wedge auf der falschen Seite flog, hatte er so gut wie nie Kontakt zu seiner Schwester, die bei diesem lebte. Shawnkyr Nuruodo Shawnkyr Nuruodo war Jaggeds Partner in der Vanguard-Staffel, die unter Jaggeds Kommando stand. Shawnkyr Nuruodo war eine Chiss – und zudem noch eines Chiss des Hauses Nuruodo – und legte deshalb dieses typische Wunschüberlegenheit der Chiss gegenüber anderen Spezies an den Tag. Obwohl sich diese beiden bereits längere Zeit kannten, kam sie dennoch nicht darüber hinweg, diese auch ihrem Kommandanten gegenüber an den Tag zu legen, obwohl sie ihm volles Vertrauen schenkte. 27 NSY kam es jedoch zu einem kleineren Streit zwischen den beiden. Zum einen verließ Jagged seine Staffel zugunsten der Zwilligssonnen, was vermutlich zu einem erheblichen Teil an deren Kommandantin Jaina lag, und zum anderen hatte er vor, die Republik auch weiterhin im Krieg zu unterstützen, obwohl die Chiss-Truppen ursprünglich eigentlich nur als Kundschafter eingesetzt werden sollten. Shawnkyr Nuruodo akzeptierte die Entscheidung ihres Kommandanten, auch wenn sie diese missbilligte und bekam das Kommando über die Vanguard-Staffel. Sie versprach Fel, sie würde nach der Belagerung von Borleias zurück in das Chiss-Territorium fliegen. Vorher ließ sie sich versprechen, sollte sie fallen, würde Fel sofort zurück fliegen, um davon zu berichten. Natasi Daala Natasi Daala, die Staatschefin der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen, sah in Imperator Fel immer einen Rivalen. Als Staatschef des Restimperiums hatte Fel praktisch ihren Posten inne, weshalb Natasi Daala sich mit den mit Fel verfeindeten Moffs verbündete und ihn in einige Schlachten verwickelte. Die beiden kannten sich flüchtig persönlich und hatten noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Han Solo Han Solo, Vater von Jagged Fels Frau Jaina Solo, sah in Fel immer einen netten, aufgeweckten Mann. Diese beiden hatten selten Probleme miteinander und achteten den jeweils anderen hoch. Was Han Solo außerdem gefiel, war, dass Jagged Fel ein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Enkelin und Adoptivtochter Allana Chume Ta'Ka hatte, die Fel ebenfalls mochte. Han Solo hielt viel von Jagged Fel und sah in ihm nicht die republikanische Vorstellung eines typischen imperialen Halsabschneiders und Halunken, sondern er war erfreut darüber, dass seine Tochter sich einen netten jungen Mann ausgesucht hatte. Leia Organa Solo Leia Organa Solo sah die Sache wie ihr Mann. Luke Skywalker Obgleich er Jagged noch aus dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg als Chiss-Commander kannte, fand er ihn während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges als Moff des Restimperiums wieder. Er traf eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung, als er Jagged Fel nach Pellaeons Tod zum Imperator des Restimperiums ernannte. Später kamen auch diese beiden recht gut miteinander aus, wenngleich sie sich selbstverständlich nicht so oft sahen, wie mit dessen Schwiegereltern. Kyp Durron Kyp Durron, der eitle Jedi-Meister, hatte anfangs keine gute Beziehung zu Jagged Fel. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Einsatz fand bei Hapes statt, wo er helfen wollte, Jainas Jedi-Trupp zu eskortieren. Danach wurde Kyp sofort von Jagged im Fliegen unterrichtet, was ersterem überhaupt nicht gefiel. Zum einen fand er Jagged Fel viel zu selbstverliebt – dieses Gefühl gab es beiderseits dem Gegenüber – und zum anderen störte ihn seine Beziehung zu Jaina Solo, die er selbst nicht wenig mochte. Jedoch lernten sie beiden sich mit der Zeit besser kennen und arbeiteten als Staffelkameraden gut zusammen. Hinter den Kulissen *Michael A. Stackpole entwickelte Jag und ließ ihn erst einmal in seinem Roman Das Verderben auftreten. Ebenso hatte Stackpole bereits Jags Vater Soontir Fel entwickelt. *In Das Verderben behauptet Jag, seine Mutter habe nur fünf Kinder zur Welt gebracht, was hieße, dass er auch nur vier Geschwister hätte. Insgesamt hat er allerdings fünf Geschwister. Dieses letzte Kind könnte als jenes bezeichnet werden, das in der Chiss-Gesellschaft verschwiegen wird (sog. "Schattenkind"). *In dem Roman Wider alle Hoffnung wird Jag auf Seite 112 einmal fälschlicherweise als Jacen bezeichnet. *Das Wort jagged ist im Englischen ein Adjektiv und bedeutet so viel wie zackig, zerklüftet oder schartig. Dies führt in der Comicgeschichte Leviathan zu einem Übersetzungsfehler. Treis Sinde erwähnt, dass der Dienst der Imperialen Ritter am Imperium auf Jagged Fel zurückgeht, doch wird dieser von Michael Nagula als "elender" Fel übersetzt. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Ylesia *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Dunkles Nest'' – Der Schwarmkrieg *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''Wächter der Macht'' – Exil *''Wächter der Macht'' – Inferno *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn *''Wächter der Macht'' – Enthüllungen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sieg *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Legacy'' – Leviathan *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestoßene *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Abgrund *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Die Verbündeten *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verurteilung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen des Chiss-Reiches Kategorie:Zwillingssonnen-Staffel Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Schattenbund Kategorie:Staatsoberhäupter Kategorie:Legends cs:Jagged Fel en:Jagged Fel es:Jagged Fel fi:Jagged Fel it:Jagged Fel ja:ジャグド・フェル pl:Jagged Fel pt:Jagged Fel ru:Джаггед Фел